gingamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7: Time of Revival
is the seventh episode of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. It is the conclusion of the two-part story involving the Starbeasts, involving their transformation into their "Silver Starbeast" forms and their combined form that will become Gingaman's mecha, GingaiOh. Synopsis Gingaman must discover the way to use their Kiba Blades to bring back the Starbeasts before their power can be co-opted by the brother Majin Tagredor & Torbador for Daitanix! Plot With the Starbeasts dead, the Gingaman try desperately to revive them using Earth Power. Meanwhile, the Barban plan on using the corpses of the Starbeasts to make a powdered medicine, but then try to thwart the Gingaman's attempts to revive the Starbeasts. After an attempt to resurrect their comrades with their earth power fails, Ryouma and the team suggest using the power of the Kiba Blades, despite Moak's warning that the power will possibly kill them. As they do so a bright white light shines on them while Yuuta distracts Sambash, Torbador and Tagredor. When the light fades away The Gingaman and Starbeasts are nowhere to be seen. Initially the two Beetle Brothers are pleased, but Sambash tells them their plan failed and tries to kill Yuuta. Before he can pull his gun's trigger, they all here a roar and when they turn around the Gingaman and Starbeasts are all alive. Sambash leaves the Beetle Brothers to eliminate them and they grow via their Baruba-X. After a brief blast from Torbador, the Gingaman transform the Starbeasts into new mechanical forms called the Silver Starbeasts. The Gingaman each enter the cockpits of their respective beasts where they summon their Kiba Blades, which become part of the console. The Gingaman then combine their Silver Starbeasts into Gingaioh. Bokku is suprosdes as Moak realizes that the Silver Starbeasts and Gingaioh are the Kiba Blades' hidden power it. Tagredor goes after them but they destroy him with the Silver-Armor Sword's Galaxy Beast King Cut. After a blast from Torbador, the Gingaman summon the Galcon Bowgun, which transforms from the Silver-Armor Sword. They then fire the Meteor Bullet and the other monster is destroyed. The Gingaman and Yuuta rejoice afterwards. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of the Gingaioh. It also marks the first time the Starbeasts transform into their metallic forms. *As of this episode, the Eyecatch sequence has changed slightly. It now features the Narrator shouting "Gingaman!" after the music plays for both eyecatch cards. This will be the Eyecatch until episode 41 when the cards are changed. *Brother beetle Majin Tagredor & Torbador foreshadow brother beetle Rangers that will emerge in the franchise in four years. *This episode aired along with , episode 5: . **Future Sentai Ranger Kaito Nakamura (Nagi Matsuo) was born on the same day this episode aired. DVD Releases *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gingaman.html *The complete Gingaman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2018. See Also References Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi